Gundam SEED Eternity: En mémoire de mon père
by Lucyfer023
Summary: Description:cette suite alternative a ma premiere fic Eternity reprend la meme base que la premiere, a savoir que Cagalli et Lacus sont au pouvoir respectivement d'Orb et des Plants. cependant, le scénar est un peu plus a l'eau de rose, puisque basé sur l


**En mémoire de mon pere.**

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la deuxième grande guerre. Il était partit habiter sur les plants alors qu'elle était restée pour subvenir aux besoins de son pays. Cependant, dans leur moitié de bonheur, ils s'étaient mutuellement convenus dans leur moi intérieur qu'ils feraient en sorte de pouvoir vivre l'un sans l'autre. Une sorte d'engagement morale, qu'ils avaient peine à respecter. Mais le fait qu'ils ne se donnèrent plus de nouvelles, chacun ayant peur de faire le premier pas vers l'autre, les entraîna dans une spirale d'auto persuasion, que seul un événement de taille pourrait venir écorcher.

Meyrin cohabitait avec Athrun. Depuis deux ans, leur relation, qui paraissait au premier abord assez simple, était pourtant bien plus compliquée en profondeur. Alors que le jeune chevalier de ZAFT était assez dépressif par le fait que celle qu'il aimait préférait faire passer son travail avant lui, la jeune Hawk prenait soin de lui, comme jamais la représentante d'Orb n'avait su le faire. La sœur de Lunamaria se donnait du mal pour plaire à l'homme qu'elle admirait, a l'homme qu'elle aimait, a l'homme qu'elle voulait séduire. Elle avait appris la cuisine pour lui, elle avait pris des cours pour que son concubin trouve chaque plat a son goût. Elle s'habillait toujours avec classe, soignait son apparence pour la moindre sortie banale, sachant qu'en agissant de la sorte, elle ne faisait qu'accomplir son devoir de femme, pour emplir de fierté celui qu'elle portait dans son cœur. Pourtant, même avec tous ces efforts, il lui semblait que son être cher avait la tête ailleurs. Il était évident a ses yeux que quelqu'un occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées. Mais même dans cette infinie tristesse, Meyrin trouvait encore le courage de se battre. C'était une fille assez têtue, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et jamais elle ne voudrait abandonner son prince à qui que ce soit, jamais elle ne le céderait.

Athrun s'était laissé aller. Le fait de savoir que Cagalli passait le plus clair de son temps dans des réunions au conseil d'Orb le rassurait un peu. S'il venait à apprendre qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il en mourrait de chagrin. Pourtant, il s'était surpris à aimer petit a petit celle qui prenait soin de lui. Cette dernière, comparée à la princesse d'Orb, faisait énormément d'effort pour être avec lui. Elle lui cuisinait des petits plats, dans lesquels elle s'améliorait de jour en jour, elle s'habillait toujours de manière très charmante des qu'ils sortaient voir un film, ou allaient au restaurent. Même si son premier grand amour avait laissé des traces, le chevalier ténébreux de ZAFT prêtait attention a celle qui l'avait sauvé des mains du défunt président Dullindal. Sans elle, il ne savait pas s'il serait toujours vivant aujourd'hui.

Athrun Zala se réveilla très tôt ce matin la. Un rêve hors norme l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il s'était vu en compagnie de Cagalli, et d'une petite fille courrant sur l'herbe fraîche, qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Le décor ressemblait à la colline a Orb, ou se trouvait le mémorial de la première grande guerre. Le temps était radieux,et le ciel d'un bleu limpide, parfois parsemé de quelques nuages blancs, éclairait la jeune famille. La sœur jumelle de Kira avait alors appelé :

« Asuka, ne t'éloigne pas trop, reste près de maman et papa, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. »

la petite, d'environ dix ans, très mignonne, les cheveux bleu marine, les yeux mordorés, s'était alors retournée avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et avait répliqué avec fierté :

« Il ne peut rien m'arriver, papa est le plus fort pilote de Mobile Suits de tous les temps ! »

Cagalli avait alors affirmé avec un air serein :

« Oui tu as raison. Il nous a tous sauvé. »

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être invisible ? Il s'était approché, avait tenté de prendre son premier amour dans ses bras, et pourtant, rien n'y faisait, il ne semblait pas faire partie du même monde.

Suite à ça, il avait discrètement tourné la tête. Meyrin dormait avec lui, silencieuse. Il s'en était passé des choses entre eux, mais rien de bien sérieux, tout du moins, Athrun ne prenait pas encore leur relation avec toute l'ampleur qu'elle commençait à prendre. Doucement et sans sortir de son sommeil mlle Hawk, le pilote du Justice se tira hors du lit, voulant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. Marchant lentement, encore a moitié ensuqué par la torpeur de sa nuit agitée, il se hissa jusqu'à la cuisine ou il se servit un verre d'eau glacé. Par la fenêtre du séjour, il pouvait apercevoir à travers les miroirs des colonies, l'espace vide, mais rempli d'étoile qui bordait la ceinture des Plants.

Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser dans son esprit « qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » Ne comprenant pas bien la scène étrange dont il avait été le témoin. Il s'assit avec peine dans le canapé de velours noir, son rafraîchissant a la main. Se prenant la tête du bout des doigts, il se passa le liquide frais le long du front.

« Moi ? Avoir une fille avec Cagalli.. ? C'est un futur sur lequel j'ai apposé une croix définitive. Pourquoi vient-elle encore me hanter jusque dans mes rêves ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la moindre réponse, qu'une petite voix le tira de ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Athrun ? » Meyrin était debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenant au mur, titubant encore d'avoir été réveillé si tard dans la nuit.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi, j'ai fait un cauchemar, rien de bien saisissant.

Si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je suis-la.

Je le sais Meyrin, merci, je sais que tu as toujours été là. Je ne saurais jamais comment te montrer ma gratitude pour tout ce que tu as accompli pour moi. Tu es quelqu'un de très important à mes yeux. »

La jeune fille sourit devant un tel compliment, et pourtant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait triste. Les yeux humide, éclairé par la nuit artificielle des colonies, jonchées d'étoiles lumineuses, se refléta sur ses pupilles mauves. Elle s'approcha tendrement de lui, s'assit à ses cotés, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à apprendre à te connaître, et même si j'ai été à tes cotés, j'ai du apprendre à dissocier mon amour de mon admiration pour toi. J'ai du faire beaucoup d'effort pour être avec toi, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien. »

Athrun sourit à ces paroles. Jamais, non, jamais Cagalli n'avait prononcé ces paroles en sa présence. Pourtant, ils avaient vécu des moments forts, ils avaient habité ensemble a Orb après la première guerre, mais, ça n'était pas comparable. En cet instant il se trouva chanceux. Avoir quelqu'un comme Meyrin avec lui, qui l'aidait à surmonter cette épreuve. Si elle n'avait pas été la pour prendre soin de lui, il serait une épave, un corps avec un nom… un nom célèbre, soit, mais une une personne qui ne serait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Il se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle chose. Mais après quelques brefs souvenirs, il se souvint qu'il avait laissé Lacus partir avec Kira. Bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, le fait que cette dernière préfère son meilleur ami a lui, lui avait asséné un sacré coup. Peu de temps après ça, il avait perdu son père, président du haut conseil de ZAFT a cette époque. Peu avant, c'était sa mère qui était partie rejoindre les anges. Etait-il maudit ? Le destin répondit alors a sa question. Il se saisit lentement de la télécommande qui jonchait la table du séjour, et alluma la télé sur la chaîne des informations. Ce qu'il vit alors a cet instant lui glaça le sang. Le titre du bulletin spécial, en lettre rouge sang, accéléra son rythme cardiaque.

« La représentante d'Orb assassinée. »

Il se leva d'un bond, repoussant Meyrin par la même occasion.

« Cagalli ! »

Sa compagne se réveilla en sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qui suscitait tant de réaction. Mais quand son regard se posa sur le téléviseur, elle-même ne comprit pas vraiment. Dans la minute qui suivit, en plein milieu de la nuit, on sonna à la porte.

« Athrun ! Athrun ! Réponds-moi, vite ! C'est important ! »

C'était la voix de Kira. Le chevalier de ZAFT se précipita à la porte et ouvrit à son meilleur ami. L'ultime coordinateur devina en un clin d'œil que son ami était déjà au courant.

« Cagalli est…

Je viens de voir ça aux dernières nouvelles ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je viens pour te dire que l'Eternal est en train d'être ravitaillé, nous partons sur terre des que nos armures mobiles seront embarquées, prépare-toi, et viens vite nous rejoindre aux hangars.

Compris ! »

Courrant dans sa chambre, il prépara en vitesse sa valise, jeta le maximum d'affaire qu'il pouvait, les entassa sans même faire attention a ce qu'il pouvait bien y mettre. Sa compagne avait, elle aussi, réagit au quart de tour, et se préparait au voyage. Athrun tourna son regard vers elle, étonné.

« Bah quoi ? Tu vas à Orb non ? La ou tu vas, je vais, et j'ai envie de me rendre utile moi aussi. De plus, j'ai déjà opéré sur l'Eternal, la présidente Clyne ne verra pas d'inconvénient a ce que je me joigne à vous.

Rassure-toi Meyrin, je ne comptais pas te laisser derrière » ajouta t-il avec un sourire sincère.

La jeune fille rougit, ne sachant plus trop ou se mettre.

Le couple arriva quelques minutes après le passage de kira, aux hangars de l'armée de ZAFT. A leur identité, on leur céda le passage, sachant pertinemment que la présidente du haut conseil les attendait.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'Eternal, le commandant Bartfeld les accueillit, la mine déconfite. De toute évidence, il n'en savait pas plus que les journalistes. Athrun le salua en silence et se dirigea vers le poste de commandement du vaisseau, Meyrin a ses talons. Alors qu'ils passaient tous deux la porte automatique, il trouva avec surprise non pas que Kira et Lacus, mais aussi Shinn Asuka et Lunamaria Hawk. Cette dernière sourit avec malice lorsqu'elle découvrit sa sœur au bras du pilote du Justice.

« En sait-on un peu plus ? Demanda Athrun.

Non, répondit Lacus, j'ai eu beau demander confirmation a beaucoup de mes contacts sur terre, tous répondent la même chose, la représentante d'Orb aurait été assassinée, suite a un attentat a la bombe, emportant avec elle tout le quartier général de l'armée. Pourtant, j'ai du mal a y croire.

C'est impossible que Cagalli soit morte comme ça ! Acquiesça Kira. Ma sœur ne se ferait pas avoir de manière aussi nulle, surtout pas par des terroristes. Je refuse de croire à sa mort tant que je n'aurais pas vu son cadavre de mes propres yeux. »

L'ultime coordinateur était furieux, et cela se sentait. Rien qu'a travers son regard, on pouvait sentir qu'il tuerait de sang froid la moindre personne qui serait responsable de près ou de loin a cet attentat. Contre toute attente, Shinn alla à contre courant.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste, mais elle a beau être la représentante d'Orb, la fille d'Uzumi nara Athaa, elle n'en reste pas moins un être humain. Si l'endroit ou elle se trouvait à explosé, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle n'ait pas survécu. Il ne faudrait pas trop chercher de l'espoir la ou il n'y en a pas… »

Kira serra les poings, et ne put retenir une violente droite qui alla s'écraser contre la mâchoire du pilote du Destiny. Personne ne bougea d'un pouce, sachant très bien que ce dernier était aller trop loin dans la provocation, même s'il avait peut être raison.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Ecoute-moi bien Shinn, s'il s'avérait que tu répètes ce genre de phrases, assure-toi de ne pas le faire en face de moi. Tu parles de ma sœur ! Et tu parles d'une personne qui s'est entièrement dévouée à son pays, qui lui a tout sacrifié. »

Le regard de Kira glissa quelques secondes vers Athrun, avant de revenir vers son interlocuteur d'origine.

« Choisis bien tes mots quand tu parles de Cagalli, ou tu auras tout le monde a dos dans ce vaisseau, et ce n'est pas la principale raison de ta présence ici. Tu es un bon soldat et un bon pilote, mais avec moi, l'insubordination et le manque de respect ne te feront pas longtemps défaut. »

Shinn grommela quelques mots inaudibles et, tout en se levant péniblement, se dirigea vers la sortie. Personne ne prononça un seul mot pour prendre sa défense, a quoi bon ? Une fois le trouble fête dehors, les discussions reprirent.

« Nous devrions arriver demain matin sur l'île d'Onogoro. J'ai réussi à joindre ce qu'il reste du parlement d'Orb, ils ont accepté mon aide officielle. Une fois sur place, Shinn et Lunamaria serez sous les ordres de Kira et d'Athrun. Vous enquêterez de manière discrète et dans le but de savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passés. Trouvez un maximum d'indices. Si jamais vous appréhendez un suspect, veillez à le garder en vie autant que possible, il peut nous être utile et devenir une source d'information. »

Lacus reprit son souffle.

« Pour ce qui est de l'utilisation des Mobiles Suits, le Freedom et le Justice ont le droit de circuler librement sur le territoire d'Orb, ils ont été classés pacifique et non agressif envers le pays. C'est différent pour l'impulse et le Destiny qui ont causé énormément de dommages a Orb lors de la seconde guerre. A cause de ça, bien que j'ai tenté de parlementer, je n'ai pu vous obtenir des autorisations de sortie qu'en cas d'extrême danger ou en cas de légitime défense. C'est regrettable, mais concernant le passé de ZAFT et le rapport a ces Mobiles Suits, je n'ai pu faire mieux, surtout que je comprends leur appréhension. »

Apres ces quelques paroles, Lunamaria quitta les lieux avec Meyrin, Athrun laissa sa compagne partir et resta un moment avec Kira et Lacus.

« cela faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'était vu, quel dommage de se revoir dans ces circonstances…

Je suis d'accord avec toi, Athrun. Mais de toute façon, je sais qu'elle est vivante, je le sens…

Moi aussi Kira, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, plutôt inhabituel.

Ah oui ?

J'ai rêvé que j'avais eu une fille avec Cagalli, je les ai vu toutes les deux courir pas loin du mémorial d'Orb, et…ça avait l'air si réel… »

Kira resta silencieux. Lacus intervint :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis convaincue que tout va bien. Toute cette affaire est trouble, ils n'ont pas retrouvé les corps, et puis, qui ferait ça aujourd'hui ? Cela fait deux ans que la guerre s'est terminée, qui peut bien haïr la paix a ce point ?

Blue Cosmos ? proposa Athrun.

Ils sont tous en prison, et Djibril est mort.

Qui que ce soit, coupa Kira, ils passeront un sale quart d'heure… je ne sais pas qui tente de commettre ce genre d'atrocités, mais il me semble que la race humaine mérite un temps de paix après tous ces conflits. Il est temps que les esprits bélliqueux retournent en enfer… »

Lacus bailla, la bouche grande ouverte. Kira la regarda surpris, suivit du regard d'Athrun, puis tous trois éclatèrent de rire. La présidente du haut conseil répliqua d'un faux air vantard :

« Désolé, mais moi je travaille messieurs, et j'ai eu une trèèèèès longue journée !

Il n'y a pas de problème chérie, va au lit, je dirais au commandant Bartfeld qu'il peut décoller des qu'il est prêt.

Très bien, en ce cas, je ne fais pas prier, mes draps m'appellent. Bonne nuit. »

En passant devant Kira, elle l'embrassa tendrement, et se dirigea en semi-apesanteur, vers sa chambre, tout en s'étirant disgracieusement. Les deux amis d'enfance se dirigèrent vers les sièges qui servaient a la communication et au pilotage du vaisseau. L'équipage n'était pas encore la. Ils s'assirent tous les deux calmement, et tout en se regardant, Kira commença :

« Pour ton rêve, Athrun, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Il m'est déjà arrivé de prévoir par mes rêves, ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. Tu te souviens du président Dullindal ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais cru d'après toi ? tout simplement parce que peu de temps avant, j'avais vu son Ascension, mais aussi sa mort dans mes rêves… »

Le ton de Kira n'était pas du tout vantard, mais il était plutôt perplexe et ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre lui-même l'origine de ces prémonitions. Il reprit :

« Comment ça se passe avec Meyrin ?

Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te demande ça. Cagalli n'a pas arrêté de me harceler sur tes relations, avec qui tu étais, ce que tu faisais et tout ce qui va avec.

Pourquoi donc ? Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a peu, elle a tout sacrifié pour son pays, pourquoi.. ?

Ne comprends-tu donc pas le sens de ma phrase ? Tu devrais savoir plus que quiconque ce que signifie le sens du mot « sacrifice », pourquoi te bornes-tu tant ? On dirait que tu te voiles la face volontairement, et dans quel but ? Pour vivre avec Meyrin ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'en te mentant à toi-même, tu lui mens à elle aussi ? N'est ce pas injuste ?

Je suis bien avec elle. Elle fait beaucoup d'effort, elle me fait la cuisine, fait attention a son apparence et…

Depuis quand l'amour est-il composé de rationalité ? Cagalli t'a toujours aimé Athrun, et elle n'a jamais cessé. Oui, elle a creuser un énorme fausset entre vous au nom de son pays, mais n'as-tu jamais essayé de le franchir ? N'attendait-elle pas que ça ? Un simple geste de ta part ?

Ça suffit, Kira. Je ne suis pas ici pour que tu me fasses la morale. Ne parle pas comme si tu étais le seul à pouvoir ressentir les choses, seulement, comprends bien que tout le monde n'a pas autant de facilité à résoudre les problèmes que toi. Bonne nuit. »

Le pilote du Justice n'osa rien répondre de plus, il savait que Kira avait raison, comme toujours, mais lui n'avait pas, ou ne semblait pas posséder d'orgueil. En tout cas, pas cette fierté mal placée qui vous pousse à entasser les quiproquos les uns au-dessus des autres. Le jeune prince de ZAFT se retira dans sa chambre. Meyrin y finissait sa nuit. Il s'assit doucement a coté de son corps inanimé, et réfléchit un instant a ce que Kira lui avait dit. Cagalli amoureuse de lui ? comment cela pouvait-il etre possible ? elle n'avait meme pas chercher a le contacter pour lui demander quoi que ce soit.

**Chapitre 2 : a demi-soulagement.**

L'Eternal était prêt à effectuer sa sortie. Les armures mobiles avaient été déposées dans ses entrailles, et lorsque le Centre d'Information et de Commandement lui donna le feu vert, le commandant Bartfeld ne se fit pas prier.

« Eternal, moteur plein gaz en direction de la terre, puis d'Orb. Lancement. »

Le vaisseau transportait à son bord le strict minimum d'officier. La protection étant assurée par les meilleurs pilotes que la cosmique era avait jamais portée. Ainsi, le voyage jusqu'à Orb se passa sans encombre. Une fois arrivée sur place, la présidente du haut conseil de ZAFT se présenta à Kisaka. Ce dernier mimait un visage de mort. Alors que Lacus donnait le meilleur d'elle-même pour le coté officiel, Kira ne put attendre la fin de la cérémonie et saisit de manière brutale le vieux conseiller et garde du corps de Cagalli. Le foudroyant du regard, l'ultime coordinateur lâcha sèchement :

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Kisaka a son tour attrapa le bras de Kira et ce dernier sentit son membre broyé par la force du gradé.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Kira ! Nous en discuterons plus tard ! »

Interloqués, les journalistes et caméramans avaient tout enregistré. Seuls les plus cultivés et les plus haut placés connaissaient le nom de Yamato, le Freedom étant la seule chose que les gens avaient retenue, mais encore plus de personnes ignoraient tout au sujet des jumeaux. Après avoir pris congé de la presse, le groupe se déplaça vers des vieux bâtiments. Kira jeta un œil derrière lui et aperçu rapidement Meyrin et Athrun main dans la main. Il serra les poings. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, son meilleur ami avait choisi la sœur de Lunamaria. Mais son attention se tourna vivement vers Kisaka quand ce dernier commença à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans le sol. Ils prenaient des ascenseurs, des escaliers et ne cessaient de descendre.

« Ou va t-on exactement ?

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Kira. »

Ce dernier sentit de la rancune émaner du gradé. Mais qu'importait, Kira ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu manquer à son devoir de telle manière. Comment avait-il pu laisser Cagalli mourir ? Non! Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Athrun était quelques mètres derrière, il regardait Meyrin de temps en temps. Cette dernière, depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, affichait un énorme sourire sur son visage. Pour elle, c'était comme la récompense après tout ce qu'elle avait donné. Non pas qu'elle veuille nécessairement quelque chose en retour, Athrun lui donnait déjà beaucoup d'affection, mais le fait qu'il passe à l'acte avec elle en disait long sur ses intentions. La petite rousse fut cependant remise en place par Kira.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu sifflotes ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ma sœur est censée être morte, on va pas pique-niqueur ! Et même si la seconde partie du verbe te rappelle cette nuit, tu me feras le plaisir de te contenir. »

Luna et Athrun ne purent retenir leur mécontentement.

« Kira ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec elle, elle ne t'a rien fait de mal.

Oui c'est vrai, tu n'es pas très aimable depuis ce matin, et ma sœur n'a pas mérité ces paroles.

SI VOUS VOULEZ RETOURNER A L'ETERNAL JE NE VOUS RETIENS PAS ! »

L'ultime coordinateur avait littéralement hurlé. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état la. Athrun attrapa Meyrin par la main et fit demi-tour. Lunamaria et Shinn les suivirent. A quelques mètres, Le pilote du Destiny ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter dans le dos de Kira.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir été appelé pour être traité comme un chien. Si vous avez besoin de nous, présidente, vous savez ou nous trouver. »

Lacus acquiesça. Elle déposa sa main sur celle de son bien aimé, qui fulminait de rage. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Kira grinça :

« Ma sœur est morte, et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à faire ? En sauter une autre ? Elle n'était que si peu importante pour lui ? »

Kisaka le coupa.

« Cagalli n'est pas morte Kira.

Quoi ?

Suis-moi, mais ne dis rien sur le chemin, nous ne savons pas si nous sommes surveillés. »

Sans un mot de plus, mais serrant la main de Lacus avec espoir, Kira s'enfonça d'avantage dans les entrailles infinies. Quelques minutes après, les trois protagonistes arrivèrent devant une porte inhabituelle. Bien que le reste du bâtiment eut donné l'impression d'être délabré, cet énorme sas de métal présentait les dernières technologies qu'Orb eut inventées. Kisaka s'approcha d'un capteur, et alors qu'un fin laser analysait son iris, la porte se déverrouilla.

Le cadre passa d'un extrême a l'autre. Cependant, Kira qui était habitué au pays, ne fut pas surpris de trouver un vaste complexe équipé, avec une technologie de pointe hors norme. Ils avançaient le long du couloir blanc, Lacus jetait de temps a autre un œil inquiet a son chevalier. Il portait sur lui un air grave, laissant supposer qu'il ne pensait qu'a sa sœur jumelle.

Plus loin, le quatuor de ZAFT venait d'atteindre la sortie du complexe. Ils se regardèrent tous.

« T'as vu comment il nous parle ? Pour qui se prend-il ?

Pour l'ultime coordinateur acquiesça Athrun, et pour le frère de Cagalli…

L'ultime coordinateur ? Demanda Lunamaria étonnée.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Ajouta Shinn.

Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous en parler, rectifia le chevalier de ZAFT.

Tu en dis trop ou pas assez Zala ! »

Shinn et Lunamaria semblaient déstabiliser par les paroles du fils de Patrick Zala, mais Meyrin vint au secours de son amant.

« Laissez le tranquille. Vous ne voyez pas que vous devenez indiscrets ? Il n'a pas le droit de vous le dire, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il le veut bien, mais parce qu'il est obligé. En tant que soldat des forces spéciales de ZAFT, vous devriez avoir honte de tenter de soutirer des informations sur le fiancé de la présidente.

Tu dis ça parce que tu dois être au courant de cet ultime coordinateur, voilà tout.

Pas du tout Shinn, Meyrin ne sait rien.

Je ne suis pas convaincu par tes paroles, coupa le soldat.

Que tu sois convaincu ou non m'importe peu ? Sur le principe, je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir Kira, j'ai laissé échappé un mot de trop, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire.

Tu comptes lui rester fidèle ? Même après la façon dont il t'a parlé ? Rétorqua Shinn.

Kira est mon ami d'enfance, mais aussi la seule personne en qui j'ai eu pleinement confiance pendant toutes ces années, je le connais bien assez pour dire que s'il s'est mis dans cet état, c'est du a Cagalli. Merci de m'avoir défendu, mais vous auriez du rester en dehors de ça.

Fais comme tu le sens, mais ne viens pas pleurer après. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fiancé de la présidente qu'il me manquera de respect. »

Athrun ne préféra rien ajouter. Voulant éviter d'envenimer la situation. Pourtant, il savait très bien le tempérament du pilote du Destiny, et que ce dernier ne s'arrêterait pas a ces détails. Les moitiés de secrets, il n'aimait pas ça.

Plus loin, dans les tréfonds du pays d'Orb, la présidente de Zaft accompagnée de son fidèle pilote, s'enfonçaient un peu plus, passant la surveillance grâce au garde du corps de Cagalli. Le long couloir blanc débouchait sur une petite pièce faiblement éclairée, ou était disposés des bancs d'un bleu immaculé, d'un matériau méconnaissable a l'œil nu. Au fond, deux gardes armés jusqu'au dent, près à risquer leur vie pour leur devoir, semblaient stressés et soucieux lorsque Kisaka s'approcha.

« Laissez nous passer, ordonna le gradé.

Bien commandant. »

S'exécutant sans broncher, la dernière barrière qui séparait les jumeaux se déverrouillèrent.

Kira resta stupéfait devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Une salle circulaire, avec en son centre un appareil plutôt ambigu, une sorte d'aquarium géant ou Cagalli flottait à moitié nue, les yeux fermés, reliés au plafond par des appareils de mesure. Un encéphalogramme donnait le rythme cardiaque de la princesse d'Orb. Cette dernière semblait sans vie, tant et si bien que son frère se précipita sur la vitre, collant ses doigts sur le verre glacé. Obnubilé, les yeux emplis de larmes, il ne put que se contenter de verser des larmes de tristesse.

« Cagalli… pas toi, s'il te plait… »

Kisaka s'approcha doucement dans le dos de Kira, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Pardonne-moi Kira, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle n'a aucune blessure physique apparente, il est maintenant évident qu'elle n'a pas été victime d'une explosion terroriste. Je veux savoir la vérité. »

Le vieux commandant inspira calmement, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il allait raconter une longue histoire.

« Il était une heure du matin lorsque nous avons reçu au quartier général une menace électronique. Un texte, que nous nous sommes accordés à penser qu'il provenait de la bible, qui déclarait officieusement la guerre au pays, a l'armée mais aussi a tous les citoyens présent sur notre territoire. Apres une brève analyse, nous avons compris que cette menace visait plus particulièrement la représentante d'Orb, ta sœur. Mais tu sais comment elle est, téméraire et têtu… même en sachant qu'elle était visée, elle n'a pas voulu d'une protection supplémentaire… »

Kisaka baissa les yeux, la suite de l'histoire allait être plus tragique…

« Arrivé au parlement, personne n'a remarqué cette petite valise dans le hall. Une fois qu'elle l'a eu traversé, a quelques mètres prêt, elle a explosé. Sur le coup, tout le monde a pensé a un attentat terroriste, mais c'était bien plus vicieux que ça. »

Lacus se tenait derrière Kira, le tenant par la taille, croyant qu'en étant proche de celui qu'elle aimait, la chute serait plus facile à digérer, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Cagalli s'est effondré sur le coup. Les ambulances sont arrivées en quelques minutes, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau virus.

Un virus ? Ecarquilla Kira, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les mains de sa fiancé se crispèrent un peu plus sur les hanches du pilote.

Oui, un virus inconnu. Des que nous l'avons décelé, nous avons instantanément transféré la représentante ici même, dans nos meilleurs locaux, avec les scientifiques les plus réputés, les plus brillants. Pourtant, bien qu'ils aient un échantillon, tous se trouvèrent impuissant face à cette attaque bactériologique. Apre concertation, le médecin chef opta pour mettre Cagalli dans ce liquide, qu'il affirme être nutritif, et lui permet de rester dans un état de sommeil, ralentissant par la même, la prolifération du virus.

Donc elle dort ?

Oui. Elle se trouve dans une sorte de coma. Ces organes vitaux fonctionnent au ralentis, ce qui nous laisse plus de chance pour la sauver.

Cagalli a t-elle pleinement approuvé cette méthode ?

Oui, elle nous a même laissé une lettre pour toi. »

L'ultime coordinateur fixa son regard sur la main du commandant, qui lui tendait un morceaux de papier plié. Kira s'en saisit et l'ouvrit péniblement, les larmes coulant timidement le long de ces joues.

« Kira,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que les scientifiques d'Orb ne m'auront toujours pas réveillé de mon sommeil. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie. Tu sais comme je suis, et que je ne suis pas du genre à céder face à une menace terroriste, si j'avais eu peur, je n'aurais pas été digne de mon pays.

Je sais que quoiqu'il m'arrive, tu veilleras sur moi. Excuse-moi de toujours dépendre de toi, Kira, mais je ne possède pas ta force. J'ai échoué en tant que représentante, mais aussi en tant que femme, en laissant échapper l'homme que j'aime. J'ai tout fait passer avant mon pays, mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, être en train de longer la rivière de la mort, je regrette un peu. Je n'ai pas su assumer mes sentiments, et je les ai dissimulé sous l'excuse des responsabilités. Athrun doit vraiment me haïr, mais je le comprends. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne coupe pas les ponts avec lui à cause de moi. Je suis la seule fautive. Je pense que si je sors vivante de cette épreuve, je réparerai ces malentendus. D'ici la Kira, quoi que tu puisses entreprendre, je veillerai sur toi. A défaut, si je devais ne pas m'en sortir, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'Orb, ta sœur qui t'aime.

Cagalli »

Froissant de douleur cette lettre d'aveux, Kira ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Son regard devint soudainement vitreux lorsque ses yeux, jusqu'à alors immobiles sur le sol, se braquèrent sur ceux du commandant.

« Avez-vous des indices ? Qui ? Comment ? Des hypothèses ? Des suspects ?

Nous avons appréhendé un individu qui semble avoir participé à l'attentat.

Je veux le voir.

Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de l'interroger.

CE N'ETAIT PAS UNE QUESTION MAIS UN ORDRE ! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE VOUS PARLEZ DE MA SŒUR !

Et c'est pour cette raison que tu te calmeras, et que tu iras te reposer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver de la sorte, ça ne ramènera pas l'antidote de Cagalli. Elle compte sur toi Kira, sur ton sang froid, et sur ta perspicacité, ta sœur n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état, car ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu pourras la sauver. »

Comprenant que Kisaka ne lui donnerait rien dans l'immédiat, il s'approcha de la cuve dans laquelle reposait son unique sœur, regarda ses yeux fermés, et jura solennellement de la sauver de cette mort qu'il jugea ridicule pour une femme de cette envergure.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir, soeurette. Il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse te laisser partir librement en paix. Je te sauverai. »

Pivotant lentement, le regard froid et empli de haine, l'ultime coordinateur quitta le complexe sans dire un seul mot. Même Lacus, a cet instant, comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Chapitre 3 :

Athrun chercha le réconfort dans les yeux de Kira lorsque ce dernier sortit. Le chevalier ténébreux de ZAFT précisa au reste du groupe qu'il voulait être seul avec lui. Tous comprirent au regard de Kira qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter d'aller contre cet ordre. Lorsque la sortie du laboratoire fut vide, Athrun interrogea le pilote du Strike Freedom.

« Alors ?

- pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça t'intéresse tant que ça.

Arrête de délirer Kira, tu sais très bien que ta sœur est importante pour moi.

Ah oui ? Même depuis que mlle Hawke fait entièrement partie de ta vie ?

Je… je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends.

A partir du moment ou ça ne touche pas a ma sœur, tu régis effectivement ta vie comme tu l'entends, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais si on part du principe que Cagalli est malheureuse à cause de ta relation avec Meyrin, alors je ne serai pas d'accord.

Quand bien même je tiens à Cagalli, même si je lui fais du mal, tu n'as pas a me dicter ma vie Kira. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ta sœur m'a repoussé pour pouvoir mener le pays correctement. J'ai beau l'aimer Kira, je ne suis pas pour autant un pantin qu'on manipule à sa guise ! »

L'atmosphère resta tendue un petit moment, lorsque Kira, s'étant calmé, acquiesça :

« Elle est contaminée par un virus dont on ignore l'origine. Comme les chercheurs ne savent pas par ou commencer, ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel, histoire de ralentir la propagation de ces saloperies dans son corps. Kisaka semble avoir des traces, des indices, mais il refuse de me les communiquer pour le moment.

Un virus inconnu ? Coma artificiel ? »

Athrun n'en revenait toujours pas. Il savait au fond de lui que Cagalli était vivante, mais grâce à ce même instinct, il savait que cette épreuve ne serait pas de celles qui se combattent aisément. Mais qu'importe, il serait la pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la sauver, il ferait équipe avec Kira, trouverait ce groupe de terroriste, et dégoterait l'antidote qui sauverait la représentante d'Orb.

« Kira, laissons ces sentiments de coté, pour l'instant, nous devons unir nos forces.

Oui, tu as raison, nous aurons besoin d'enquêter ensemble sur les derniers événements. Demain matin, Kisaka nous donnera plus de renseignements sur l'attentat. D'ici la, nous devons réfléchir à un moyen de sauver Cagalli.

Tout d'abord, il est évident que nous pouvons suspecter les Blue Cosmos, ou plus particulièrement les Logos. ZAFT les a emprisonné, mais on pourrait commencer les recherches par la. L'alliance terrestre n'est pas à mettre de coté. En effet, je ne vois qu'eux a qui la mort de ta sœur pourrait profiter. Ils savent que Cagalli et Lacus sont de bonnes amies qui ont traversé deux guerres ensembles, de plus, si les terroristes sont renseignés, ils savent aussi que tu es l'amant de la présidente de ZAFT mais aussi le frère de la représentante d'ORB.

Je ne te suis pas dans ton raisonnement, ou veux-tu en venir ?

A la conclusion évidente qu'il est impossible de jouer sur un malentendu entre les deux parties. Les colonies auront une confiance totale en ORB, qui sera bien évidemment réciproque, et tout ça grâce aux relations qu'ont ta sœur et Lacus. Si ce groupe a pour but de déclencher une nouvelle guerre, ils doivent briser ce lien.

Tu penses donc que tout ceci n'est qu'un stratagème pour mener à une autre guerre ?

Si le groupe des Logos est derrière tout ça, oui. Tout du moins, je ne vois que ça pour le moment. Attendons de voir si Kisaka rejoint notre raisonnement ou pas. D'ici la, on peut toujours se rendre sur les lieux de l'attentat, on y trouvera peut-être des indices.

D'accord, commençons par la. »

Les deux amis se jetèrent dans le cabriolé le plus proche, démarrèrent en trombe, et se dirigèrent vers le parlement, sans apercevoir une ombre menaçante qui les regardait s'éloigner.

« Ici Bravo 1, la cible se dirige vers vous. Je répète, ici Bravo 1, la cible se dirige vers vous, elle est accompagnée de son ami, Athrun Zala. »

tout en conduisant, le pilote du Justice se concentrait sur les identités possibles du groupe de terroriste, mais Kira le sortit de ses pensées :

« Athrun, pourquoi te mettre avec Meyrin ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Tu aimes ma sœur non ?

Kira, on ne pas recommencer la dessus.

Je ne suis pas en colère, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à cautionner ta décision.

Ma décision n'a besoin de la bénédiction de personne. Ne crois-tu pas que pendant toutes ces années je n'ai pas espéré que Cagalli me contacte, qu'elle me dirait « reviens à mes cotés » ou encore « tu me manques » ? Bien sur que si, tous les jours depuis près de deux ans Kira. Mais, pendant deux longues années, en retour, je n'ai eu doit qu'a son visage a la télévision, un visage qui semblait dire « je n'ai pas besoin de toi . » Penses-tu alors que j'allais passer le restant de ma vie à attendre quelqu'un qui faisait le mort ? Bien sur que j'aime ta sœur, et jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un de la sorte, mais le temps a passé, et tu sais que même les sentiments les plus sincères finissent pas fondre comme neige au soleil si on ne les entretient pas. »

Kira pensa instinctivement a Fray Alstar, son premier amour. Elle avait péri tragiquement lors de la première grande guerre. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver à cette époque, il n'avait pas été assez fort. De ce fait, il comprenait parfaitement bien ce que ressentait son ami, depuis le temps. Et encore, lui avait eu de la chance, Lacus était arrivée entre temps, comblant le manque que Fray avait crée à sa disparition. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas trop souffert de la mort de Fray sur un plan sentimental. Sur le plan de l'amour propre, il se haïssait encore d'avoir été si faible. Le Providence avait été le plus rapide, les Dragoons avaient déchiqueté les parois de la capsule de sauvetage, faisant exploser le premier amour du pilote du Freedom, sous les yeux impuissants de ce dernier.

« oui, je comprends très bien… »

Papa à ce moment la ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. L'enquête venait tout juste de commencer. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la suite tragique des événements de cette histoire. Tata Meyrin s'accrochait beaucoup a mon papa adorée, malheureusement pour elle, papa n'en avait que pour maman. Papa aime beaucoup maman, aujourd'hui encore, quand je lui parle, il ne cesse de me dire qu'il l'aime plus que tout, et que je dois veiller sur elle. C'est pour ça que je serai forte, je deviendrai comme papa, le meilleur pilote d'armure mobile de ma génération.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver au parlement. Kira et Athrun posèrent un pied a terre, et se postèrent devant le lugubre bâtiment qui ne ressemblait maintenant qu'a un feu de joie, éteint depuis bien longtemps. L'odeur encore pestilentielle qui émanait de ce lieu laissait comme un goût amer dans la gorge de Kira. Athrun plissa les yeux, et serra les poings. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été là à ce moment-la. Peut-être aurait-il pu faire quelque chose pour Cagalli.

Entrant petit a petit dans les décombres, marchant sur des flaques de sang séchées, les deux coordinateurs scrutèrent le moindre détail qui aurait pu échapper aux scientifiques d'ORB. L'entrée du parlement se trouvait maintenant complètement en miettes, on pouvait savoir au premier coup d'œil qu'une explosion avait eu lieu, emportant une partie des pierres dans le souffle.

Athrun s'imagina la scène. Cagalli entrant naturellement, saluant tout le monde, le sourire aux lèvres, comme a son habitude. Puis une fois arrivée au centre du hall, la petite valise ou se trouvait le dangereux virus aurait explosée, projetant le corps de sa bien-aimée a quelques mètres. Il avançait au fur et a mesure que la reconstitution continuait dans sa tête. Il trouvait alors à la pointe de ses pieds un marquage au sol, qui appuyait sans aucun doute sa thèse. Le contour du corps de Cagalli était représenté par des bandelettes adhésives réfléchissantes.

« Cagalli, pourquoi toi ? »

Soudain, alors que Kira n'était guère loin de son meilleur ami, une voix retentit dans les décombres du parlement.

« Monsieur Yamato, Monsieur Zala, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite a Orb ? »

La voix venait de derrière, et quand ils se retournèrent, ils durent faire face à une dizaine d'hommes, habillés tout en noir de la tête au pied, des lunettes de soleil cachaient la cible de leur regard, et leurs fusils d'assauts, équipés de silencieux, visaient les deux coordinateurs.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

C'est nous qui posons les questions M. Yamato. Comment va votre sœur ? Est-elle toujours vivante, ou nous a-t-elle fait le plaisir de mourir ?? »

Kira serra les poings, comment osaient ils parler de sa sœur comme ça ?

« Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle nous a tous tué, répondit le jeune le plus proche.

Tais toi Elric, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils sachent, après tout, eux aussi ont été complices de cet assassinat. Ils seront punis. »

Athrun savait que Kira gagnait du temps. Pendant ce temps-là, le chevalier noir de ZAFT fit un rapide tour de tête. Il déduit rapidement que ces hommes étaient seuls, que personne ne les avait pris dans le dos. Les deux amis se regardèrent, et Athrun acquiesça.

« Désolé messieurs, mais a moins que vous ne veuillez en dire plus sur vous, il va falloir vous laisser capturer. »

Tout d'abord surpris, puis souriant, le chef de ces hommes parut néanmoins douter.

« Tu bluffes. Ça se voit en gros sur ton visage Zala. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps pour toi de te retirer avec toutes les personnes que tu as tué ? Pourquoi as-tu pressé sur la détente a ce moment-la ? Quand ces armures mobiles passaient dans ton champs de vision, hein ? Ta vie vaut-elle plus que toutes celle que tu as prises ?

Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Si vous êtes la pour nous faire la morale, on a pas finit.

Arrogant avec ça hein ? Bien j'en ai assez de discuter avec ce genre de soldats, ils sont bêtes et disciplinés. Vous n'avez fait qu'obéir aux ordres vous aussi M. Yamato, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fiancée vous rejoindra très bientôt. »

Kira fronça les sourcils, alors c'était eux qui en voulait à Cagalli, qui en voulait à Orb, mais qui voulait aussi les tuer, eux et Lacus… et alors que les hommes en noir commençaient à mettre en joue les deux coordinateurs, une bourrasque de vent se souleva tout a coup. Un vrombissement retentit, et le Destiny apparut aux cotés de l'Impulse. Une voix venant du cockpit résonna :

« Ici les forces spéciales de ZAFT, abaissez vos armes et rendez-vous sur le champs, ou nous ne pourrons garantir votre intégrité corporelle. » C'était Shinn.

Les opposants des deux jeunes pilotes laissèrent échapper des exclamations.

« Ils ne bluffaient pas ! Mais comment ? »

Tout en souriant le plus naturellement du monde, Athrun sortit de sa poche un petit boîtier électronique qui ressemblait à une télécommande, ou une balise de détresse. Les hommes en noirs comprirent immédiatement.

« Nous nous sommes fait piéger, mais notre sacrifice ne sera pas vain, nous allons vous emmener avec nous ! »

Athrun comprit de suite, et partit en courrant se cacher derrière un gros rocher. Le chef des ennemis avait dégoupillé une grenade. Ce dernier la jeta au niveau de Kira. Elle explosa simultanément au visage du pilote du Freedom. Cependant, contre toute attente, ça ne le tua pas, car la grenade laissait à présent échapper une sorte de gaz vert.

« Kira ! Cours bon sang ! » Mais il avait déjà compris qu'il venait d'être contaminé par ce fameux virus. Il se rua alors sur ses ennemis, rentra de plein fouet dans le premier, lui prit son arme, et tira dans celles de ses acolytes, tout en les blessant de part et d'autres, aux jambes, aux bras, pour que ceux ci n'aient plus envie de courir. Tous furent désarmés en peu de temps.

Apres ça, l'ami d'enfance d'Athrun le regarda dans les yeux, avec un de ces regards qui exprimait le pardon.

« Je te confie le reste Athrun, désolé. Dis a Lacus que je l'aime.» Après quoi il s'effondra.

Papa venait de perdre son plus gros soutient dans cette histoire. A présent, bien qu'à ce moment-la tata Meyrin soit à ses cotés, elle ne put rien pour lui. Il se sentit pitoyable, impuissant d'avoir regardé cette scène sans bouger le moindre petit doigt. Mais, comme mon papa est le meilleur, il était évident qu'il allait résoudre cette affaire, même sans l'aide de tonton Kira.

Le Destiny accompagné de l'Impulse se posa à coté du parlement, les réacteurs dissipant le gaz toxique vert. Shinn et Luna en sortirent armés au cas ou. Pied a terre, ils pointèrent leurs semi-automatiques vers les hommes en noirs, tout en accourant vers Kira et Athrun.

« Bon sang, il a fallu que vous vous fassiez remarquer ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Kira ?

Amenez-le au complexe, et faites vite ! »

Luna se précipita vers le commandant de ZAFT. « Il respire, mais son souffle est saccadé, on dirait que son cœur va s'arrêter.

VITE LUNAMARIA ! Kira est contaminé par le virus ! »

Prise de conscience, elle le souleva alors et le mit tant bien que mal dans la main de l'Impulse. Alors que le Mobile Suit décollait, et filait tout droit vers le complexe scientifique, ou la représentante d'Orb se trouvait déjà, Shinn s'approcha d'Athrun.

« Qu'est ce qu'il risque ?

Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suppose qu'il sera dans le même état que sa sœur dans très peu de temps.

… Sont-ils vraiment jumeaux tous les deux ? Ils ont l'air si différents.

Oh oui, ils le sont, ça je peux te le garantir… mais dépêchons-nous d'y aller, nous aussi. Laissons ces hommes a la sûreté territoriale d'Orb, ils en prendront soin pour nous. De toute manière, ils ne peuvent aller bien loin dans cet état. »

Et alors que les deux coordinateurs se dirigeaient vers le Destiny, Kisaka apparut, accompagné des quelques bataillons de l'armée d'Orb, et de l'équipe scientifique.

« Ils font partie sans aucun doute de l'organisation qui ont commis l'attentat. Je vous laisse vous en occuper commandant.

Kira ? Ou est-il ?

Contaminé, j'en ai bien peur…

Comment ?

Il n'a pas réalisé de suite, mais, tout en sachant qu'il serait impuissant jusqu'à ce que cette affaire se termine, il a maîtrisé l'un de nos indices majeurs.

Je vois… te sens-tu capable de régler tout ce bordel tout seul ?

Je ne suis pas seul commandant, il y a Lacus, Luna et Shinn. Etant donné que le Freedom sera immobilisé, le Destiny et l'Impulse pourront sans doute sortir, n'est ce pas ?

En prends-tu la responsabilité ?

Oui commandant, j'ai toute confiance en ces pilotes.

Alors fais comme bon te semble. Cagalli t'aurait sans doute fait confiance. Je te laisse carte blanche. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas de guerre totale sur le territoire, limite au maximum les dommages collatéraux aux citoyens. Peux-tu m'assurer une telle chose ?

Je ne peux pas vous le promettre, mais en tous les cas, si jamais il devait advenir qu'ils possèdent des Mobile Suits, nous les attireront en dehors des zones habitables.

Je te laisse faire, nous prenons soin de ces terroristes, rends-toi au complexe pour savoir ce qu'il advient de Kira.

Tout de suite commandant. »

Une fois au complexe, Shinn et Athrun y trouvèrent Luna. Tata Lacus était effondrée, mais savait que rien n'était perdu. Papa su la réconforter, mais malgré ça, le doute habitait toujours l'amoureuse de tonton Kira. Tous étaient réunis dans la salle ou Cagalli, plongée dans son sommeil profond, fut rejoint par son frère peu de temps après.

Kira avait souhaité partager la même cuve que sa sœur, et pour cause, au contact de l'eau gluante, les deux corps fraternels se collèrent l'un a l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère, les jumeaux se prirent dans les bras mutuellement. Même les médecins qui venaient les examiner de temps en temps n'avait pas compris ce phénomène qui paraissait surréaliste. Ils étaient censés être inconscients, et pourtant, ils avaient bougé comme si le virus n'était que le cadet de leurs soucis.

Athrun en profita pour faire passer le message : « Kira m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait, Lacus » cette derniere serra les poings, le regard fixé sur son amant, le regard tendre.

« Athrun il faut que tu trouves cet antidote, Kira et Cagalli n'ont pas le droit de mourir de la sorte. »

Athrun comprit. A son tour il prit le serment solennel de libérer les deux jumeaux de leur prison de verre. Il n'avait pas le choix, des maintenant il ne restait plus que lui. Il avait aussi Luna et Shinn avec lui, mais il doutait fort de leur enthousiasme à régler cette affaire. Apres tout, Kira et Cagalli n'étaient pas les personnes qu'ils affectionnaient le plus, et bien que leur chef, la présidente du conseil suprême de ZAFT le leur ordonne, leurs efforts pourraient bien rester dans la médiocrité.

« Lacus, nous allons interroger les membres que nous avons arrêtés. Peut-être qu'ils nous cracheront un peu plus d'indices. Ça nous avancera pas mal si nous savons au moins s'ils font partie d'une organisation quelconque. Il nous faudrait la localisation de leurs locos, bien que je ne pense pas a quelque chose de très gros. Apres tout, nous n'avons pas été attaqués par des armures mobiles encore. Si nous n'avons à faire qu'avec des hommes de mains armés de quelques fusils, le danger ne serait pas très grand pour Orb.

Tu oublies le virus Athrun. Si jamais ils le propagent par les canalisations, par les ventilations, ou qu'ils le laissent en liberté dans l'air, les dommages sur la population civile seraient énormes. »

La présidente de ZAFT marqua un point, et de taille. Il était vrai que si cette organisation était assez influente dans le pays, avec ce virus, un vrai carnage était facilement faisable. Athrun se mordilla les lèvres. Comment les trouver ? Une réponse arriva par le biais du commandant Kisaka lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

« Athrun ? Ou est Kira ? »

Il sursauta quelque peu quand le chevalier de ZAFT pointa son doigt vers la cuve ou étaient présent les deux jumeaux. Le commandant resta alerte. Il soupira après constatation.

« Alors lui aussi… bon sang, comment allons nous faire ?

Euh, commandant, je suis là moi.

Oui bien sur Athrun je le sais bien, mais vois-tu, j'avais toute confiance en Kira, et c'est normal après tout, il est le frère jumeau de Cagalli. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas toute ma confiance Athrun, mais Kira est aussi un citoyen d'Orb qui a reçu toute l'attention d'Uzumi Nara Athaa.

Je comprends, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus conscient, vous allez devoir faire avec moi. Je dirigerai l'enquête, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les sortir de cet état.

Bien. Avec les hommes que vous avez arrêtés, nous en savons un peu plus. Il semblerait que ce groupe terroriste soit dirigé par quelqu'un ayant été dans l'alliance terrestre. Grâce à un interrogatoire musclé, nous avons appris ou l'on pourrait trouver la formule chimique du virus.

C'est vrai ? Ou ça ?

C'est un endroit que vous connaissez très bien chez ZAFT, le Minerva s'y est rendu quand il enquêtait sur les Extended, le Laboratoire de Lodonia… il paraît qu'ils y ont installé leurs bases. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire sur la sécurité, juste quelques paroles :« allez y en force, vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage. » Je me demande ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire.

Tout simplement que le laboratoire est bien gardé, sûrement par des armures mobiles ! Lacus ! J'aurais besoin de Shinn et Luna, nous sortons avec le Justice, le Destiny et l'Impulse.

Bien Athrun, soyez prudents, je suivrai votre itinéraire de l'Eternal.

J'y vais. Maintenant que nous avons le plus petit indice, il faut l'exploiter à fond. Merci commandant Kisaka. »

Courrant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, Athrun sauta dans le Justice qui l'attendait à la sortie du complexe d'Orb. Aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans le cockpit, il appela Shinn et Luna respectivement sur leurs portables. Les deux décrochèrent quasi-simultanément.

« Oui Athrun ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux Athrun ?

Nous avons un indice pour trouver la formule exacte du virus, l'antidote n'est sûrement pas loin. Ou êtes ou ?

En plein centre ville d'Orb, répondit Shinn.

Très bien je viens vous chercher. Ne bougez pas »

Alors qu'il s'approchait du centre ville , le Justice reçu un appel provenant de la garde nationale d'Orb.

« Justice, ici le commandant de la sécurité territoriale d'Orb, me recevez-vous !

5/5 commandant.

Vous êtes en train de raser des habitations ! Faites attention ! s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit aux civiles…

Ne vous inquiétez pas commandant, je passe prendre deux amis et je repars aussi en vol beaucoup plus haut, terminé ! »

Il arriva en haut de la colline, Shinn et Luna s'étaient quelque peu déplacés, la ou Athrun pouvait atterrir avec le Justice, il ouvrit le cockpit et leur envoya le câble de remontée. Ils se serrèrent un peu dans le cockpit du Justice, mais rien d'insupportable.

« Maintenant que nous sommes… si proche, Athrun, dis nous ou l'on va ?

Au laboratoire de Lodonia. »

Les deux agents des forces spéciales de ZAFT répondirent un « HIN ??» Commun.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Je sais que nous y sommes déjà allé avec ZAFT et le Minerva il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais soit le laboratoire a été rénové, soit il y a un niveau que nous n'avons pas trouvé à l'époque. Et avec ça, il semblerait que quelque chose garde l'entrée, des armures mobiles selon moi. Nous attaquerons ensemble pour une meilleure efficacité. Nous devons ramener la formule du virus au pire des cas, au meilleur l'antidote. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'Eternal quelques minutes après.

« au fait Luna, ou est Meyrin ?

elle était partie se reposer sur l'Eternal, elle doit etre ici dans votre chambre.

D'accord. Bien préparez vous, des que vous serez pres nous partirons de suite.

Bien. »

Athrun ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait trouver la bas, mais son appréhension au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ce batiment sinistre, ne faisait que s'aggravait.


End file.
